


Deal

by Tinstars



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinstars/pseuds/Tinstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine peruse a fine selection of sex toys online and giggle about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

Blaine let out a nervous giggle as he tipped the laptop screen toward his boyfriend. “Look at this one.”

Kurt scrunched his nose and pushed it away. “Oh, ew. Blaine, that’s disgusting.”

“Well, that’s kind of the nature of these things,” Blaine said, twining their fingers together. “We don’t have to look if you don’t want to.”

With a small huff, Kurt brushed his hand away and pulled the computer into his lap. “No, it’s not that. It’s the color. If you can call that a color.” He pushed the screen back so he could see better and started typing in the search bar. “That is the tackiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Blaine grinned and nuzzled Kurt’s jaw. “Darn,” he whispered softly. “Mine looks just like that.”

Kurt gave him a tiny smirk. “You mean your…” He glanced down at Blaine’s jeans, not quite bold enough to openly stare at his boyfriend’s crotch.

Blaine nodded matter-of-factly, eyebrows raised.

Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand and stroked his thumb across the lines of his palm. “Does it glow in the dark too?” he asked, his voice a bit husky.

“Mr. Hummel, you’re getting a little forward,” Blaine said with mock indignation, all the while inching closer and closer.

“Says the man who’s going to buy me a sex toy,” Kurt replied, giving Blaine a coy glance through his eyelashes.

“I never said I was going to-”

Kurt smiled sweetly.

The cogs started turning. Blaine drew back to look at Kurt. A soft “oh” escaped his lips.  
“And if I do, what will…happen?” Blaine’s voice cracked as tried to come off as casual and failed miserably.

“I might let you listen. To start.” Kurt eyed the phone on the dresser conspicuously and his pulse began to flutter. His face was burning red, but he tried to ignore it. “After that, who knows?”

Blaine gulped audibly, his lips shining and parted. All he could do was manage a weak nod in reply.

Kurt breathed out heavily and smiled. He felt his nerves flare as he turned back to the laptop. Their browsing had now taken on a whole new significance.

“It has to be something elegant and classy, though,” he said, his voice wavering. “And no tentacles. If you even show me something with tentacles, I will scream in your face.”

Blaine laughed softly.   
“Okay,” he whispered, as he reached over to the keyboard and covered Kurt’s hand with his own, “but I get the final say.”

A thrill went through Kurt’s body. He flexed his fingers under Blaine’s and stared wide-eyed at the screen as if it held all the wonders of the universe.  
“Deal.”


End file.
